You're no sister, you're a criminal
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Aftermath to "Deadly Ambition". Blood may be thicker than water, but right and wrong are thicker than blood. Amanda is right and Kim is wrong. Law, order, and god-like authority are right, and greed, betrayal, and deception are wrong. Read and review if you like the good guys coming out on top!


Creation began on 02-16-14

Creation ended on 02-17-14

Law & Order: Special Victims Unit

You're no sister, you're a criminal

A/N: Aftermath of 'Deadly Ambition', which turns the tables on Kim Rollins, the no-good sister of Amanda Rollins. Here goes.

In the criminal justice system, sexually-based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigates these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. And from another dimension, a lone guardian of the innocent that pursues cruelty and greedy attempts to decide the fates of others is there to correct sins that should've never occurred. This is their story.

-x-

He gazed through about seven crystal balls, seeing some of the different dimensions he had visited over the countless times. Each ball was a different, like that of a rainbow. A blue ball showed the dimension where Stan Smith was involved in a romantic lunch with his wife, Francine, the talking dog known as Brian engaged in a civil get-together with the widowed Jillian, who demonstrated that she wasn't as much of an idiot as she appeared, being an idiot savant, and the pathetic sex fiend Glenn Quagmire unable to treat women with respect, which added more time to develop a conscious to cease his foul habits if he wanted his manhood back. The orange ball showed the descendants of Dorian Gray heading out on a trip to neighboring nation after putting the portraits of their ancestors back into storage. An indigo-colored ball showed the green-haired aunt of Miki Serizawa being taken to the hospital to have her first child with her husband, just two years after being saved from having a rapist's baby and returned to her old life along with her sister and niece.

Brother Correction smiled at the beautiful scene, happy he had a hand in turning these lives around for the better. Nothing eased his mind better than to see and know he had made a difference to the lives of those that needed a reprieve from the insanity they often found themselves forced into. Suddenly, the ball that was green-colored began flickering like a light being turned on and off repeatedly, and he turned to face it, seeing that something had gone wrong in the dimension associated with the Special Victims Unit of New York City. Within it, an apartment belonging to one of the latest members was cleaned out by a young woman that was no different from a thief or gold digger, looking to profit without doing much work, and the worst part of this situation was that the woman was the female detective's younger sister…and she put her in trouble by having her abusive boyfriend killed to get his life insurance.

"Kim Rollins," he sighed, now aware of the wrongs this woman did. "You might've gotten away from your sister and the police, but you won't get away from me."

He grabbed the ball and disappeared in a flash, heading towards the city of the dimension in need of a mistake to be corrected. A woman that claimed to be pregnant and needing to get away from her abusive lover was no different from a fiend with a poisoned heart, and it was time for that heart to be purged and disposed of.

-x-

With her apartment cleaned out by her treacherous sister, Detective Rollins was reduced to living in the quarters assigned to SVU until she could get back on her feet. She couldn't believe her sister did this to her, but, then again, this was something she had to have been used to by now.

Kim was always up to no good, always making trouble, always putting her in jams, and for what? For money? An easy way out? There was no easy way out or good money to get from nearly destroying your hard-working sister's life just to make yours better.

"Hey, Rollins!" She heard Detective Tutuola call for her. "You're not going to believe this! They found your sister!"

"What?!" She gasped, getting up out off the cot and seeing him step inside the room. "Who found her?"

"Police in New Jersey," he explained.

-x-

"…Looks like somebody had some sense to be on the lookout for a suspicious woman," John Munch said to the rest of the detectives as they watched the news.

"…Kim Rollins, sister of Detective Amanda Rollins of Manhattan SVU, was arrested shortly after her attempted escape on charges that include fraud, facilitation in the murder of her boyfriend and incrimination. New Jersey police were tipped off by a man that just happened to see her getting into a cab and making her way to the airport." The news man revealed to the world.

"I just heard what had happened and thought the woman was cruel," said a dark man in front of the camera recording his face. "What kind of younger sister does this to their big sister and expect to get away with it?"

"Hey, Liv," went Elliot to Olivia, who reacted the same way to the guy on the news. "Was that who I think it was?"

"Yeah, it was him," she answered him. "He's at it again."

"You two referring to that Brother Correction myth again?" Munch asked them.

"It's all just lore and bull…until it's not, anymore," Elliot expressed; there have been several of their cases over the years that had details and situations that didn't add up or make any sense, making it partially true that there have been just too many coincidences, too many convergences that make it impossible for the myth surrounding a dark man that was more like an answering, nigh-divine being to be just a myth.

-x-

Finding Kim sitting behind bars was quite a sight for Amanda, who had to make sure that it was her sister that was caught and not a look-alike.

"Looks like the law finally caught up with you," she told Kim, who looked up at her.

"It's not what it looks like," Kim responded.

"It looks like it's exactly what it looks like," Amanda countered, keeping her anger in check. "I can't believe what you did to me before you left again. I can't believe…that you would actually do all of that… To have your boyfriend killed, to cash in on his life insurance you forged my name in…and then clean out my apartment."

"How else was I was going to take care of my baby?" Kim questioned her.

"What baby, Kim?" Amanda challenged her. "I've already looked at your medical report before I came in to see you: You're not pregnant. You never were."

The cat was now out of the bag. Of course, Kim figured that, with her sister being a cop, she would have access to her medical report after she'd been arrested. It was just like what the dark man told her would happen.

"It was that man that saw me," she told Amanda. "He looked at me…and said I was a mistake that needed to be corrected. What I did needed to be undone."

"Whatever he meant by that, I doubt he meant absolving you of your crimes," Amanda responded. "I believe he meant bringing you to justice, and you've been brought to justice. Facilitation in the murder of your boyfriend and incrimination result in a lengthy sentence to be served. You won't serve long for incriminating me, but you'll serve a lot longer for murder, since there's no death penalty."

"Now, wait a minute, Amanda," Kim got worried; they couldn't possibly lock her away forever. "You can't really be considering letting them lock me away forever, right? I mean, I'm too pretty for prison."

Amanda sighed and nodded her head in the negative; it was more for her disbelief in her sister trying to gain sympathy and get her help to avoid her punishment than for her sister's beliefs that the law would go easy on her just because she had a sister in the force.

"I actually thought you could change for the better, Kim," she told her, "that you would grow up. I was only half-right. By the time they let you out, I'll be long gone. Good-bye."

Kim got up off the bench and grabbed the bars, watching her sister walk away.

"Amanda, please!" She called out to her. "You're supposed to help me! We're family, Amanda! Amanda, don't leave me in here, please! Amanda!"

-x-

He stopped by her empty loft, disgusted by the sparseness of it all, and raised up his left hand and snapped his fingers. In an instant, everything that had been stolen by Kim Rollins had been restored to its rightful place, as though nothing was ever taken. He made absolutely sure that it was all there: Clothes, furniture, appliances, everything. Then, he wrote a note on the door that he knew the good detective would get when she returned home, which was in two days from today, and stuck it to the front exterior.

"And like every other good soul, there is always hope for her," he told himself, referring to Amanda Rollins, not Kim Rollins.

-x-

"…Kim Rollins, I hereby sentence you to life without the possibility of parole," said the judge to the younger sister of Amanda Rollins, and the bailiff removed her from the room. "We're adjourned."

The last look Amanda ever saw on her sister's face was that of anger and fear. But now it seemed like she had been relieved of a heavy weight. Her sister was now behind bars, where she couldn't trouble anyone…and she wasn't getting out. She should've felt something for Kim, but she didn't. She couldn't; she had to look out for herself from now on.

Blood might've been thicker than water, but right and wrong were thicker than blood.

-x-

Hovering high over the streets, undetectable by any means at anyone's disposal, all save for the eyes of every deity in existence, Brother Correction took several minutes of pleasure hearing the absolute silence of the city, and smelling the common stenches that gave it its unique scent.

_From the heart of darkness, where remote stores of black crude are the industrial world's lifeblood,_ he thought as he now hovered over the in-progress sight of where the World Trade Center's successor building resided. "Nothing hits home more than family…and every one in existence has their own black sheep that can't or won't change. Man, I really like coming here every now and then. Until we meet again, SVU."

He then faded away, back to his domain, not be seen until the next mistake was made…and the next victim needed to be given their reprieve from the bad karma they had been dealt with.

A/N: Okay, listen up, yo! To everyone that thinks Amanda Rollins is a good woman, and Kim Rollins is among the worst women to walk the criminal path in life…review or private message me! See ya!


End file.
